cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Nature
The Great Nature (グレートネイチャー Gurēto Neichā) is a clan from the nation of Zoo. Great Nature is a clan of anthropomorphic animals, mostly High Beasts, devoted to studying at the Great Nature University, the highest educational institution on Planet Cray. They have the greatest intellect on the planet. Great Nature revolves around giving boosts to its rear-guards, usually +4000 power, but sometimes +1 critical, in exchange for that unit being retired at the end of the turn. Because of this, Great Nature has many effects that trigger whenever a unit is retired at the end phase; some superior call other units, some draw cards, and others unflip damage. The members of Team S.I.T. Genius use this clan in the anime. Sets containing Great Nature cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (38 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (4 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (8 cards) Fighter's Colelction *Fighter's Collection 2013(1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014(1 card) Shared Races *High Beast *Warbeast List of Great Nature cards Grade 0 *Acorn Master (High Beast) *Alarm Chicken (Stand) (High Beast) *Blackboard Parrot (High Beast) *Castanet Donkey (Draw) (High Beast) *Dictionary Goat (Heal) (High Beast) *Eraser Alpaca (Stand) (High Beast) *Flask Marmoset (High Beast) *Fortune-bringing Cat (Draw) (High Beast) *Gardening Mole (High Beast) *Holder Hedgehog (Critical) (High Beast) *Intelli-mouse (High Beast) *Ruler Chameleon (Critical) (High Beast) *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox (High Beast) *Telescope Rabbit (High Beast) *Triangle Cobra (Critical) (High Beast) Grade 1 *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox (High Beast) *Cable Sheep (High Beast) *Coiling Duckbill (High Beast) *Element Glider (High Beast) *Failure Scientist, Ponkichi (High Beast) *Feather Penguin (High Beast) *Hula Hoop Capybara (High Beast) *Monoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Protractor Peacock (High Beast) *Recorder Dog (High Beast) *Sharpener Beaver (High Beast) *Silver Wolf (High Beast) *Soft Tank Sloth (High Beast) *Stamp Sea Otter (High Beast) *Tank Mouse (High Beast) *Taping Cat (High Beast) *Thermometer Giraffe (High Beast) *Thumbtack Fighter, Resanori (High Beast) *Tick Tock Flamingo (High Beast) *Wash Up Racoon (High Beast) Grade 2 *Barcode Zebra (High Beast) *Beaker Holstein (High Beast) *Binoculus Tiger (High Beast) *Canvas Koala (High Beast) *Compass Lion (High Beast) *Cosmic Cheetah (High Beast) *Explosion Scientist, Bunta (High Beast) *Geograph Giant (High Beast) *Globe Armadillo (High Beast) *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox (Warbeast) *Lamp Camel (High Beast) *Law Official, Lox (High Beast) *Melodica Cat (High Beast) *Multimeter Giraffe (High Beast) *Parabolic Moose (High Beast) *Pencil Knight, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Red Pencil Rhino (High Beast) *Whistle Hyena (High Beast) Grade 3 *Abacus Bear (Warbeast) *Armed Instructor, Bison (Warbeast) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris (High Beast) *Calculator Hippo (High Beast) *Dumbbell Kangaroo (High Beast) *Guardian of Truth, Lox (High Beast) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (High Beast) *Magic Scientist, Tester Fox (Warbeast) *Magnet Crocodile (High Beast) *Pencil Hero, Hammsuke (High Beast) *Sage's Egg, Minette (High Beast) *School Dominator, Apt (High Beast) *School Hunter, Leo-pald (High Beast) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" (High Beast) *Schoolbag Sea Lion (High Beast) *Scientist Monkey Rue (Warbeast) *Unrivaled Brush Wielder, Ponga (High Beast) *Vocal Chicken (High Beast) Grade 4 *Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest (High Beast) Category:Great Nature